


you love him

by taboopaper



Series: zagene [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Frustration, M/M, eugene hates hinself, keith is kinda chill, zach please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboopaper/pseuds/taboopaper
Summary: first time!!!





	you love him

**Author's Note:**

> this has a flower curse thing? i forgot what it's called uhh. i also don't know how to use ao3 and i'm typing this on mobile. it's a short test out.

> Eugene's flipping through the dumb selfies ofi his friends as his thumb stops on the face of Zach. He pauses, long enough for Keith to sneak a glance before moving on. He checks his watch.

_Damn, is it already 6pm?_

He suddenly gets a text. It's from Ned. 

 

 

**N: going with ariel today to an event :D**

** E: **  Enjoy. Use protection.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Eugene smirkes at the " Left" text. He suddenly gets an idea to hang with Zach at their local bar, so he flips out his phone and dials Zach. 
> 
>  
> 
> " Hey?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "You wanna go to the bar? " 
> 
>  
> 
> "Uh.." 
> 
> Eugene shivers, but he doesn't know if it's from the cold wind blowing through the streets, or something more disturbing. 
> 
> "I can't go, i-I have a.. uh.. date?" 
> 
> Eugene's speechless. He hangs up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He makes sure to walk home as slowly as possible. He doesn't really care about Pesto right now. 
> 
> There's a message to the try guys' chat of Zach with his date; which looks stunning. Eugene gets the rush of butterflies and knives in his chest, and he feels flowers blooming somewhere down there. The more he thinks of Zach's beaming smile, the more he feels thorns and pollen scratch his throat. He's coughing. Zach's smile, his giggle, his dance, his bounce, his love, his eyes; 
> 
> Eugene hates the tate of metal going up and down his throat, yet Zach is so beautiful and pretty and gorgeous. He's coughing, the petals  falling out of his mouth. Funny how the blue petals are now dark purple. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Zach's not bothering you. He's your friend. You have no chance of being close to him. You are emotionless. Silent._
> 
>  
> 
> Eugene lies down on the sofa, where Pesto rubs his head against his stomach, but Eugene focuses on the bloody flowers resting on his chest as he falls asleep, Zach's smile in that one picture of him and his date. 
> 
>  


End file.
